


Work From Home

by suddenly_im_Mr_sex



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenly_im_Mr_sex/pseuds/suddenly_im_Mr_sex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You put in them hours, Imma make it harder. I'm sending pic after pic, Imma get you fired.' Fic loosely based off Work from Home by Fifth Harmony. <br/>You are home alone recovering from a broken leg so you decide to tease Rafael while he's at work. He teases you when he gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work From Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a while but I'm pretty happy with it. It's my first fic in second person so I'm still trying to get a feel for it but you can never have enough Barba smut so enjoy and please let me know what you think/ have any requests! xx

Had it been any other Monday afternoon you would have been following leads, interviewing suspects, consoling victims and every other duty you held as an SVU detective. But it wasn’t any other Monday. This Monday you were benched, literally forced to laze around your house after breaking your leg in a rooftop chase gone awry.   
Your leg was healed now… it really was. You’d told Lieutenant Benson that before, but this time you definitely could have… should have been at work. To make matters worse, you were getting cabin fever, a special kind of hell, where you’re mostly with your lover… but without the sex. Rafael had been adamant that you weren’t to be up to anything that could impede your recovery. His restraint was admirable, but it was beginning to piss you off.   
He took a few weeks of his accrued vacation time to look after you, but today was your one day of twelve solitary hours by yourself. You lay on the couch watching a frankly awful episode of Sex and the City (not that you could tell you how awful it was compared others), chuckling dryly at the subject matter. You gleaned that Samantha was seeing a workaholic no-name, run of the mill handsome business guy. You watched as she giggled with the other women, concocting a plan for phone sex with him in his office. You wished you weren’t considering acting out of a plot from Sex and the City but your bored, lonely, terribly horny mind was making you act out of character.  
You knew you couldn’t call him outright, he would panic, you would do the next best thing. Send him a little snapshot of what you could be doing had you not fallen out of a bloody fire escape.  
It didn’t take long for your imagination to paint a scene, of Rafael at his desk, talking to a faceless suit, opening a picture of you naked on his bed and trying to stutter his way through a conversation, not standing up to shake their hand when they left because he was trying to conceal the obscene bulge in his tailored pants.   
You wrestled to remove your pants and threw them to the bedroom floor, smoothing your hands over your body, tweaking a nipple before sliding a finger inside yourself. You were wet just from imagining, having been so bereft of your sexuality it was quickly overwhelming you.   
You opened the camera app on your phone, holding down the button and watched as it began recording, letting the lens pan down your naked body for a few seconds, just giving him a peak before sending the video with the message ‘bored’.   
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Barba was talking through a case with the SVU squad when the message came through. He was so used to e-mail alerts, crime scene photos and the like coming through his phone that he didn’t even hesitate, pressing open and filling his screen with the clip of his very horny, and very secret girlfriend.  
He blushed, feeling his face and neck heat, along with interested twitch of his cock.   
“Everything alright Counsellor?” Amanda questioned as he controlled his reaction,   
“Uhh… yeah. Just a… something with another case.” Liv seemed not to care and luckily the subject was back on matters a lot less arousing.   
Twenty minutes went by before his phone buzzed again, he grabbed it off his desk, pressing ‘open’ and immediately regretting it. Another clip loaded, the camera was clearly propped up as he could see your body and face now, one hand squeezing an already erect nipple, the other thrusting a small vibrator. ‘Wish this was your tongue Rafael.’ The message read. He managed to mostly mask his reaction, though he could his heartbeat ringing in his ears. He dove back into the case and had almost completely recovered when his phone rang.  
Acting on autopilot he answered it without so much as glancing at the Caller ID,   
“ADA Rafael Barba speaking.”  
“Fuck I love it when you’re all professional.” He heard on the other end, your breathing was rapid and shaky, but calm and oh so sexy.   
“Uh… now really isn’t a good time, wait a…”  
“What’s up counsellor?” Fin nodded towards the phone at his ear,   
“J-just telemarketers… no big d…” Fin yanked the phone out of Barba’s hand, holding it up to his own ear.   
“Listen here d-bag, guy’s tryna do his job.” Fin ended the call and handed the phone back to a shocked Barba. “What?”  
“Ok I lied. That was my… girlfriend.” The whole squad gave him the same cheeky grin as he rolled his eyes. “Before you all start. I’m not answering any questions, it’s none of your business. Now if you’ll excuse me, I should probably make sure Detective Tutuola here hasn’t just scared her off...”   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Buzzing him up that night was the only time that you had any semblance of control. From the second he opened the door you were under his direction. He slammed the door, turning the lock and pushing you against the polished wood.   
“Your colleagues… your boss knows I have a girlfriend. You’re fucking lucky you weren’t talking dirty to Fin.” His hands held your hips back against the door, “I could’ve lost my job. Never, ever sext me at work.” His voice was low and foreboding but the tent in his pants suggested he might be willing to forgive. He grinded his erection against your hip, groaning at the lightest of pressure. “You are going to go into the bedroom and take your clothes off. You are going to lay the vibrator on the bed beside you and wait for me.” You nodded and walked excitedly to your bedroom to undress.   
You have been lying naked on your bed for what feels like forever when you see him standing in your doorway, sipping at a glass of your finest scotch. He stalked over to where you lay and set his drink on your nightstand. He looked into your eyes as he unbuttoned and removed his jacket and shirt. He took his loosened tie and held it out to you.   
It wasn’t the first time the two of you had experimented with this kind of thing but that dark glint in his eyes was making everything seem so much more real than before. You held out your wrists and watched as he tightened the loop so you could no longer move your arms.   
He took hold of the material holding your hands together and pulled your arms over your head and over a beam of your headboard. You tested the restraint and were met with very little movement.   
You watched as he unbuckled his pants, unzipping and stepping out of them to straddle you on the bed. His eyes watched yours hungrily, even as he moved down your body leaving licks and nips anywhere he knew you to be sensitive, which right now was basically everywhere.   
He took the vibrator from beside you, turning it onto its lowest setting and pressing it against your hip. Your hips bucked as you tried to move closer to where you wanted it.   
He turned it off immediately with a dark grin.   
“You sent the first video at 4.18pm.” he stared at you, fire in his eyes, turning the vibrator onto the second setting and caressed your inner thigh with it.   
You whimpered when he turned it off again,   
“You sent the second video at 4.41pm.” He clicked it onto its second highest setting and held it millimetres above your clit. You almost shook with arousal, biting your lip until you tasted blood. He turned it off again.  
“You called you at 4.58pm.” You felt the most intense speed against your clit and you instantly jumped, crying out his name. He turned it off.  
“I didn’t finish work until 7pm. That is nearly three hours.” He turned it onto a pulse setting and held it directly against you. “I’ve been teasing you for all of ten minutes. Should I make you wait another…” he looked at his watch, “Two hours and forty-seven minutes?” You let out a high-pitched whine.   
“No. Rafael please!” he glared at you, not moving, not saying a word, barely even breathing,  
“Counsellor…” you whispered and he shivered.   
“You’re lucky I can’t control myself.” His voice had dropped octaves, there was an urgency you had only heard the first time you gave in to each other. He crawled off the bed for a moment,   
“I have had wall to wall meetings since lunch which means I haven’t had even a few minutes to myself to make this problem go away.” He rubbed over the outline as you noted the spot where his pants were damp with precum.   
He removed them without averting his eyes, and crawled back onto the bed. You felt like you were being sized up, hunted like prey.   
He knelt in front of you, spreading your legs, laying kisses on your still-healing leg as he carefully manoeuvred it. He held your thighs in his hands as he leaned forward, slowly thrusting inside of you. You both moaned as he bottomed out. He set a slow pace and you studied him for a moment, even when he was being dominant, when he was chasing release, he was careful, worried about hurting you.   
“Rafael. Fuck me.” You put emphasis on the ‘f’ and he groaned deep in his chest. He leaned forward, on all fours now, increasing the pace and finding the perfect angle. His eyes remained locked on yours as you writhed, wrapping your good leg around him, pulling him even deeper.   
He was slamming into you now and you were both moaning almost constantly,  
“Ahh. I’m gonna cum.” He whispered and you tightened your grip around his waist. He rubbed your clit maddeningly fast as he came, sending you over the edge almost immediately.   
It wasn’t until you had come down from your post-coital haze that you noticed the stinging bite-mark he had left on the juncture between your neck and shoulder. You examined it before looking over at him, now collapsed beside you with a stupid grin on his face.   
“That good huh?” he chuckled, standing up and sauntering into the bathroom,  
“You’re back at work tomorrow. Wear a scarf.”


End file.
